falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Mexican People's Resistance Army
The Mexican People's Resistance Army was a pre-war communist insurgent militant group that was based in Mexico. It was formed from the remnants of the Mexican National Army following the American victory in their invasion fo Mexico and was formed to wage an insurgency against the United States in an attempt to reclaim northern Mexico which was annexed following the end of the invasion. History Formation In the year 2051, the United States of America had invaded its southern neighbor of Mexico in an attempt to secure control over the country's oil pipelines and resources that ran from northern Mexico into the southern United States. Within a year, the Mexicans found themselves beaten back and ultimately defeated and surrendered with the collapse of the Mexican National Army and nationalistic factions of the Mexican military, leaving the nation in no condition to continue fighting and so, it surrendered in 2052 thus, ending the conflict. The Mexican government had collapsed and a new pro-American regime was installed after the American withdraw from central and southern Mexico while the country's northern regions were given over to the United States. Outraged by this, surviving members of the now-defunct Mexican National Army regrouped and formed the Mexican People's Resistance Army and vowed to "liberate" northern Mexico from the United States and reunite their fallen country. Two months had passed and the organization was finally formed with Facundo Alcocer, a former captain in the Mexican Army and commander in the Mexican National Army, to be its new leader. Early Activities The first reported activity of the MPRA was in 2053 where some of its members had attacked a government facility in Mexico City during a meeting with government officials one year after the end of the American invasion. Due to the fact that the new government had been pro-American, MPRA militants stormed the compound and began firing on security and government personal saying that it was revenge for the 'injustice' that occured a year before. They also stromed the American embassy but had less success their due to better embassy security. Over the next couple of months, the MPRA would continue to be active mainly through car bombings and other terrorist attacks against the Pro-American Mexican government and the Pro-American Mexican Defense Forces mainly fighting them in the rural countryside which hadn't fully recovered from the war a year before. After the attack in Mexico City, the U.S. Government declared the MPRA as a terrorist organization and heightened security in the new commonwealths in the southern parts of the U.S. in northern Mexico. The MPRA then moved in and set up its headquarters on the Mexican-American border so that they could launch attacks against both nations. Coahuila Massacre On 2055, a group of four MPRA militants snuck into the United States and made it into the Coahulia Commonwealth, a new commonwealth made from the former Mexican state of Coahulia, where it had been remodled and rebuilt into a modern American city. Disgusted by the sight and the day being the aniversary of the American invasion of Mexico, the militants took up their arms and began to open fire in the public square of New Austin, formerly called Saltillo, and began killing numerous people. A shoot-out errupted and the city streets turned into a battlefield as the militants battled it out with the police and local military. Eventually however, two of the militants were killed and the remaining two fled into a hotel and took up shop in top floors and found themselves surrounded. The two ended up making their infamous last stand in which they devestated the hotel they were hiding in and killed dozens of civilians and police officers alike until finally, the police broke through and killed one of the militants and the other commited suicide but not before shouting "Long live Mexico!" to his would-be killers. After the attack, American President Jacob Washington condemned the attack as a "barbaric attack on our people and values" and vowed to destroy the MPRA and make sure future presidents do as well. In response, the Office of Strategic Services became heavily active in tracking down and eliminating known MPRA operatives and membrs. American Retaliation In 2057, Jacob Washington stepped down after completing his second term and was succeeded by Harold Anderson who continued the policies made before and focused most of his presidency on attacking the MPRA. Due to the outbreak of the Resource Wars and the increasing scarcity of oil supplies around the world, President Anderson ordered troops from the United States Army to be stationed in the southern commonwealths and guard the various oil pipelines and fields that were acquired five years ago. The MPRA was furious and plotted to attack the American forces at the instalations claiming that they belonged to Mexico. As a result, skirmishes errupted between U.S. Army personal and MPRA militants and the Meixcan Defense Forces also had to step in as well. Category:Pre-War Factions